Second Best
by TheOriginalProcritic
Summary: Mitsuhide in a Mafia AU


Mafia AU

From MC's peripheral vision, she could see him walking towards her. Drop dead gorgeous in a new suit that is no doubt hand-stitched, Italian. MC shook her head to shake those thoughts out. Here they go again.

"Hello, beautiful. Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm sorry, I don't fraternize with handsome devils."

"How about just devils?"

MC smirked, ordering his usual for him.

"Why do we do this dance every time."

"Because that look on your face tells me you love it."

MC mock punched Mitsuhide in the arm, briefly feeling his strong biceps underneath. She love that he can read her so well. No one else has been able to do what he can with her. Wait. Focus, woman!

"Let's get down to business. I have what you need right here." MC slid a piece of paper across the table, but just as he was about to reach out to grab it, she pulled it back again a quarter inch. "Not so fast. Show me you have what we agreed on."

Mitsuhide chuckled. He paused for a moment before answering, giving MC a once over. MC was dressed in a little black dress today that was classy and sexy.

"What are you thinking of?"

"That she is gorgeous. That she carries the kind of confidence and self-assurance that keep guys who just want to mess around at bay. Sharp as a tack and smart as a whip, she never fails to get the information I need."

They've been friends for over 5 years now, and they always got along with one another. They were compatible, personality-wise. And they looked good together too. They were perfect for each other, even on paper.

"Tell me something I don't already know." MC smiled, concealing her racing heart. She tapped the piece of paper again.

"It's in the usual location."

MC eyed him for a second longer before tapping the paper twice to indicate for him to take it.

"So, the usual after-business routine?" MC asked, downing the last of her single malt scotch to get ready to leave.

Mitsuhide's expression was unreadable, although he had an all-business smile on his face. "Not today, my sweet."

MC frowned in confusion, "Afraid you'd be unable to rise to the occasion?" MC teased.

"No.", this time Mitsuhide was serious. "I'm getting married next month."

Surprise along with a hint of some secret feeling MC would not permit herself to name right now flashed across her face. "W-what?"

It was the most emotion MC has ever allowed herself to show him though, so she quickly struggled to regain her composure. "Who's the unlucky girl?"

"You wouldn't know her. The boss took a real liking to her when she happened to be at the right place and right time, accidentally saving him. Of course, I was the one who got stuck taking care of his new pet. She says the craziest things too. Like how she's actually from 100 years in the future. Totally gullible and naïve. Lacking in any form of a suspicious bone in her body."

"She sounds nothing like us." MC tried to keep all inappropriate emotions out of her voice, and hope he couldn't tell the hurt she felt when she sees his face, talking about _her_. Hurt didn't even begin to describe.

"Exactly. I really couldn't explain it better if I tried." Mitsuhide, who had been staring at his glass, turned around for the first time since they started talking about her, and smiled.

This was a different kind of smile, a smile MC has never once seen Mitsuhide display around her in the 5 years they've known each other. It was a perfect smile for his perfect face, causing MC's heart to flutter. Until she remembered that this is a smile for _her_ not her.

MC didn't know how much more she could take. A familiar feeling of inferiority coming back to her. Always playing for second best, to the girl-next-door. She was too sexy, too smart, too self-sufficient. No guy would go for that. Not Mitsuhide. Every guy wants a damsel in distress, it seems. Deep down, MC always envied girls like _her_ , but she could never be like them. It's too late for her.

She had her chance, though. 3 years ago, Mitsuhide hinted at wanting to take the relationship further. She turned him down then, because MC was too focused at work, wanted to build a reputation for herself as the best swallow (male raven) in town.

"When did this mysterious girl arrive?"

"3 years ago." Another lighting of pain seared through the center of her heart.

She had expected him to wait for her. They were perfect together, everyone thought so. Waves of regret and hurt flooded through her. Memories of being told she wasn't good enough came rushing back. Not good enough and not worth the wait, seems to be the takeaway message.

At this point MC realized that Mitsuhide had been going on about how they got together and how it all happened, but she didn't hear a word. Her world seemed to be falling apart around her. All because she decided to put work first all those years ago.

Before they parted that night, she heard snippets of his plans to retire from the mafia world to go to the country side, where it's quieter and safer for _their_ future family. She wanted to tear that smile of his face. She wanted to scream. She wanted to tell him that she should be with HER instead. She's never met anyone who could do what he does. PLEASE. Choose me.

Instead, she plastered one on her own face as she bid him farewell.

As she watched him walk away, she realized that Mitsuhide's senses were already dulling. On any normal day, Mitsuhide would have been able to pick up that something was wrong with her with his eyes closed and ears covered. He was too wrapped up talking a mile a minute to notice.

She doesn't need someone who would be so easily swayed by love. So preoccupied that you become second rate. Getting soft like he is is the surest way to get killed in this industry. Good thing he's moving away. She smirked as a feeling of condescension towards yet another victim of love.

But it was all an excuse.

A/N: I actually wrote this before What Could Never Be, but I never got around to finish editing it. Until now!

I never understood the attraction of Mitsuhide, but I saw this fic ( post/173374227741/traitorous), and was really tempted to write this, despite myself.

The reason why I haven't posted much about Nobunaga is because I actually have a HUGE project on him underway. With Tumblr's text block limit I'm thinking it could go into the hundreds. But I don't like the pressure of writing knowing people would be waiting for the next part. I myself hate reading ongoing work.

So wait for the spam. :) [Though I'm not even 1/3 way done yet.]


End file.
